Angels
by bloodthirsty4u
Summary: Inspired by the Song Angels by Within Temptations. Demon Edward finds himself in more trouble than he may be able to handle when he dicovers his girlfriend is an angel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Sorry again for not updating sooner. I know, I suck at these types of things well any who, heres a new story for you. Enjoy!**

I wrapped my arm around her sleeping form, softly kissing her hair. She sighed and snuggled closer, pressing her bare breast against my chest.

"So beautiful"

Sighing in annoyance I climbed out of bed, images from last night flying through my head. But I paused on one in particular. When I was kissing her shoulder, her necklace had brushed against my skin. I looked down at my chest and there was a small burn mark there. _Huh? That's weird._ I shrugged it off. I'd ask Jasper about it later.

"Baby, what are you doing? It's like three in the morning" Bella mumbled grumpily. I chuckled "so?"

She smiled wickedly at me. "That means in other words I want you to get your sexy ass over here" I smiled but I didn't move. "As in now Edward" her tone turned dark, lusty.

I growled and was by her side instantly.

The next three hours were spent having mind blowing sex. Then, unfortunately, we had to leave so we could get to our respective jobs.

Bella worked at a café down town.

I told her I worked at a bookstore, but I actually don't have a human job. My day job it to warp people's minds. Make them commit crimes and murder. That's what demons do.

But I couldn't tell my girlfriend that.

We left the apartment together and kissed a small 'goodbye, have a nice day, I'll see you when you get home' kiss.

Once I was alone, I closed my eyes and willed myself to Fifth Street, becoming one with the shadows. It works kinda like teleporting. All I have to do is imagine the place I want to be and I'm there.

Jasper sat on an old bench, waiting for me.

"'bout bloody time. Now let's go" he grumbled. I nodded, following.

"Say, Edward, when are you gonna let me meet this girl of yours. She must be something, always making you late."

"Maybe later Jazz lets go. I can feel something…easy, coming this way."

"What no morning workout today Eddie?"

"Shut up! I can't focus with your whining."

"Whatever. I'm going to get some grub after this so hurry up I'm starving."

I rolled my eyes and mentally homed in on the humans thoughts. She stopped dead in her tracks across from us. I started Shuffling through her memories, looking for something to twist. I found it.

Her twin sister had recently stolen her boyfriend's heart. I pushed a murderous thought into her mind. She was only 17, she would do it, they always do.

I smiled at my work, leaning against the brick wall of the town hall. Jasper suddenly grabbed hold of my wrist and suddenly we were standing outside the café my Bella worked at.

"What the hell? What was that for?"

He looked at me as if I was mental.

"I told you we were going to get food. I like the food here."

That's when it happened.

Bella stepped out, carrying the 'open' flag to put in its holder. I tried to will my body somewhere else but it wasn't working.

And she noticed me.

A huge smile broke out across her face as she came up to me. "Edward!"

She threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. The touch burned my skin on contact. _What the hell is happening?_

I glanced over to Jasper but his eyes were trained on her necklace. It was a pair of silver angel wings on a thin silver chain. She never took it off.

I moved my eyes back to Bella, and gasped. The wings were shimmering. She didn't seem to notice that we were both out of it. She looked Jasper up and down and held out her hand.

"hi. You must be one of Edwards's friends. I'm Bella."

Not wanting to give anything away, Jasper shook her hand quickly, wincing slightly in pain.

" the names Jasper." Bella smiled and looked back at me. God was she beautiful. "so what are you guys up to?"

"we decided to stop here for brunch."

"really? Come on in then. I'll give you boys the best seat in the place." She turned and walked back through the door. I followed her and Jasper followed me in.

She took us to the table at the back of the café near the windows.

"Jessica will come take your order soon. I have to get back to the kitchen. See you later."

Once she left Jasper leaned in and grabbed the collar of my shirt roughly in both hands.

"you girl is a fucking angel!"

I smiled smugly. "Yeah, and great in bed too."

"NO! I mean a real freakin ANGEL!"

"WHAT?!"

**A/N:**

**Well, that's all for chapter one I hope you all enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N: thank you for your long wait, and for your reviews! Here is the long awaited next chapter of Angels. But first let it be known I have made a new rule. I will only post a new chapter for any one story if there are at least 5 reviews for that chapter, so if you wanna read more, review! Thank you and enjoy***

"WHAT! That can't be. Angel… wouldn't she know what I am and kill me then?"

Jasper shook his head. "Not if she was born this way."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Explain."

He sighed at my ignorance. "There's a difference between a Born Angel and a Soul Bound Angel. Your girls more than likely completely unaware that she's half angel. As in a Soul Bound Angel and a human are her parents. She has the power but not of a full Angel, which is why it burns when she touches you after you've done something evil." He sighed shaking his head, "too bad."

"What?"

"Ed, you have to kill her."

"What! NO! I can't!"

"Want me to?"

"NO!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers, closing my eyes. I looked back up at jasper, "there has to be another way?"

He was silent for a moment before he pulled a book out of his coat pocket and slid it over to me. It was a thick leather bound book with metal bindings. Hells book of spells and souls appeared on the cover in red ink.

"Get her to join us of her own free will. Our lord will take her power from her and she'll be just like you. Immortal, able to read minds and bend thoughts, the whole nine yards. That's the only other way I know of."

I stared down at the book in front of me. I knew to normal people it was invisible but I put it in my pocket just incase. I didn't know if she would be able to see it, if she was strong enough, but I wasn't going to risk it. I looked over at jasper and pointed to his wedding band.

"Is that what you got Ali to do for you? Because she was human?"

Jasper nodded. "And to my surprise she did too." He laughed, "Her positive spin was the immortality bit."

"How did she handle seeing his face? Did she scream?"

I wouldn't be able to take that.

Jasper nodded, "only for a second, then she bit her lip to hold it in, brave soul that she is. I was hard to watch. She did good though, during the transition she swore and screamed sometimes when it got to be too much but I think she did good, for a girl that's a lot to go through."

I nodded thinking of how it was for me. The transition was painful though none of us knew exactly how it worked or what was done; you just woke up the next morning feeling lighter and with powers. It was a wonder to them all.

Jasper flipped through the menu and I read the specials on the wall. A girl came over and placed a cup of coffee in front of me. There was a blue sticky note attached to the side. 'On me. Love Bella'

"Damnit, you lucky prick." Jasper muttered, cursing me.

"Hey, Jasper long time no see, what can I get you? The usual?" the waitress asked.

"Sure, thanks Jess."

Jessica turned and left.

"Hurry up once you get your food, I Wanna get out of here soon. Man, now all this is giving me a headache."

"Ed, you whine like a bitch sometime."

I growled at him but he just chuckled.

"Fine, I'll meet up with you later. I have something I need to do."

I drank my coffee in one gulp and put a few bills on the table before leaving the café.

I walked down the alley a few buildings down and willed myself home. I walked over to the attic stair drop and pulled the string, letting the stairs unfold. Once I was upstairs I went right to the hidden corner I found a while back when we'd moved our summer stuff up here. Lifting and turning one of the roof boards that was loose to the side I reached in and pulled out the small black box I'd hidden there a week ago. Lifting the lid I stared down at the diamond ring nestled in the satin.

But, this stupid Angel shit changed everything! Almost everything.

I still loved her.

But would she make that sacrifice for me? For us?

"only one way to find out."

The front door slammed and I heard Bella humming. "sweetie you home?"


End file.
